


Bad

by One and Five Nines (Obani)



Series: Earth: 166666 [2]
Category: Marvel
Genre: Hydra Cap, M/M, Superior Iron Man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-01 18:51:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17249501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obani/pseuds/One%20and%20Five%20Nines
Summary: Fill for the prompt: Superior Iron Man and Hydra Cap, together at last





	Bad

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cap iron man community](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=cap+iron+man+community).



**Author's Note:**

> Fill for the prompt: Superior Iron Man and Hydra Cap, together at last


End file.
